You are not Done with Me Yet
by definitely-always
Summary: Prompt: "Get back in this bed! You are not done with me yet!" Shameless PWP.


**PROMPT**: "Bering and Wells: 'Get back in this bed! YOU are not done with ME yet!'" (requested by rocci911)  
**RATING**: M (for sexual content between two women. If that's not your thing, don't read.)  
**WORD COUNT**: 943  
**DISCLAIMER**: Not mine. Damn.  
**A/N**: PWP. I can't even pretend to be sorry for this. I do hope I caught all mistakes, though. I wrote this on a Kindle Fire, so be nice—it's fucking hard typing on a Kindle! :p It was tedious, but I wanted to get at least one prompt filled today.

* * *

Myka hummed and shifted slightly. Or she tried to, but found herself on her stomach pinned to the mattress, a pleasant weight pressing against her back.

She opened her eyes, blinking against the harsh sunlight filtering through the open drapes, casting its warmth across Myka's exposed skin. She inhaled deeply, smiling when she smelled the unique scent that was her lover—coconut, lavender, and something that was purely Helena.

She felt Helena brush aside the hair at the nape of her neck and place a soft kiss on the overly-sensitive skin left exposed by her tank top.

"Good morning, darling," Helena murmured against Myka's skin.

"Morning," Myka replied, attempting once again to shift beneath Helena. This time, Helena lifted up slightly to allow Myka to roll onto her back beneath her, then lowered herself to press against her once more. Even after a year, the feel of their bodies pressed together, even while fully clothed, never failed to make both women sigh with pleasure.

Myka reached up and wrapped one hand behind Helena's neck, pulling her down to meet her lips in a sweet kiss. In a matter of seconds, the sweet turned desperate. Tongues were thrusting, teeth were nipping, lips were sucking.

Helena shifted and used one knee to encourage Myka to spread her legs. She moved so that her toned thigh, left bare from the tiny silk sleep shorts she'd worn to bed, pressed against Myka's center, covered only by her black cotton boyshorts.

Myka let out a whimper at the pressure. Helena hummed at the heat against her thigh.

Myka held Helena's hips in her hands, pulling her closer still as she pressed her hips forwards in attempt to find relief. "Helena," she gasped as she tore her lips away from her lover's, desperately sucking in air.

Helena nuzzled Myka's neck, sucking that spot just below Myka's ear that she knew drove her crazy. Then, grinning, she stopped all her movements and moved her lips to Myka's ear. "Myka," she whispered. "We need to get dressed or we'll be late for Artie's meeting." With that single declaration, she moved off the bed and began to move towards the en suite bathroom.

She'd not taken two steps before she felt a hand tightly grip her forearm, halting her. "What the hell, H.G.? Where do you think you're going?"

Helena turned and arched an elegant eyebrow. 'H.G.,' huh? Yes, Myka was definitely not in the mood to be left high and dry (not so dry), even if it did make them extra late to Artie's 'you better be there or I'll put you on inventory duty for the next month' meeting. Her plan had worked. Perfect.

"Whatever do you mean, darling?" Helena asked in a low voice, feigning innocence. "Artie's meeting. Don't want to be late or we'll be stuck on inventory duty." She smiled and took another step towards the bathroom.

"Helena Wells!" Myka said sternly, tugging Helena's arm. "Get back in this bed! _You_ are not done with _me_ yet!" Her tug on Helena's arm caused Helena to fall once more on top of Myka.

"Inventory duty," Helena mock protested, her lips a mere inch from Myka's.

"Worth it," Myka murmured, crushing her lips against Helena's.

Helena grunted, her hands immediately finding the bottom hem of Myka's tank top and pushing it upwards. She sat back on her heels, pulling Myka into a sitting position, their mouths separating only to allow Helena to rid Myka of her shirt, then her own, before crushing their torsos together and kissing her senseless once more.

Myka was not interested in slow. Not this morning after Helena had worked her up so acutely.

Lucky for her, Helena seemed to have the same idea. Within minutes, all of their clothing was gone, hands and lips were everywhere, breathing was ragged and uneven. Helena trailed damp, hasty kisses down Myka's torso, pausing only briefly at her bellybutton to dip her tongue inside, before continuing down to Myka's center.

Myka moaned and arched her back when Helena's lips closed around her clit. "Helena!" she gasped when two delicate but very talented fingers entered her without warning. Needing more, Myka pushed her head away. "Turn," she instructed.

Immediately, Helena knew exactly what she wanted and repositioned herself on her side next to Myka, her feet towards the headboard. She returned her lips to their previous spot between Myka's thighs just as Myka closed her own lips around Helena's clit. They let out twin hums of pleasure as they explored one another.

Myka replaced her lips with her middle finger against Helena's clit, rubbing in a circular pattern in a motion that she knew drove her insane. Helena matched her actions while pressing her tongue into her as far as she could.

Myka pressed her hips forward, unable to control her movements as her orgasm became imminent. She pressed firmer against Helena's clit, wanting—no, needing—her to come with her.

It worked. Moments later, both women tensed as they fell over the edge into oblivion, clinging to one another in a desperate attempt to become one.

Breathing still rough, Helena managed to disengage herself from Myka and crawl up to curl around Myka, her head resting against her rapidly rising and falling chest.

"We're going to be so late," Helena murmured.

"Don't care," Myka said, dipping down to catch Helena's lips with her own. Both women reveled in the taste of themselves on the other's lips and tongue.

They were, of course, both late to Artie's beloved meeting, and he punished them by assigning them the tedious inventory duty. But neither cared. It had been so worth it.


End file.
